warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a wolf in this pack. Archives Archive1, Archive 2 In Umbras Pack... ( the name Octavia reminds me of a snake from the Guardians of Ga'hoole!) Boyan visited Virdis' pups in the whelping den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (Octavia was the brother of Octavian, a.k.a Agustus) Viridis licked both pups on the head while Remus was tring to revive his brother from fainting in happyness. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (-.-) Prickle! 22:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Nocte went with Boyan. "There so cute..."she whispered. Aestuo was sobbing in the corner of the nursery with her pup.Silverstar 22:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) When Romulus woke up, he ran over to his new family. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:30, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Can Viridis have another wolf?) Viridis smiled and gave Romulus a lick on his head. Prickle! 22:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Do whatever you want! :) I'm really sorry :( ) Romulus licked her back and gave his two pups a lick on the head. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "And, Romulus. There was an, er, smaller pup." Viridis paused looking down at the tiny grey she-wolf wolf. "Some call him a runt. I named him Atia ." (It's fine! :)) Prickle! 22:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Oh poop. Remus' son is Tiberius....) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (XDDDDD I'm going to change that! If that's used, that's just annoying! :D) Prickle! 22:47, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (And they would look just like eachother too XD) Romulus shook his head. "I don't care what people call her. She's my daughter and I love her," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "I love her as much as I love them all," Viridis told Romulus. (g2g, I'll be on longer tomorrow) Prickle! 22:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Romulus smiled and licked Atia on the head. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Boyan smiled at the pups. "They are cute." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Can i have on? I rp one of Remus's, i think) Nocte nodded. "They pretty and handsome...." she murmured.Silverstar 23:12, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Uh...yeah..." said Romulus at Nocte's comment. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Boyan looked shocked at Nocte's comment Pups? Handsome?! ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:16, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Nocte laughed. "I can't call a male pup beautiful or pretty! Even if he's slightly cute, i have to say handsome! Beautiful is for females!" giggled Nocte.Silverstar 23:19, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah..." said Romulus, a little disturbed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Nocte was a little iritated with Romulus. "I'm going now." she said, slightly angerly. Remus padded by Nocte. "It's like if some creepy old male wolf called you beutiful, it sounds bad," he said, then he padded to the nursury. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:25, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Boyan sighed as Nocte's padded away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:26, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Romulus brought Viridis a bird. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Hey my internet is waging wars so sorry lets do the pups while I'm on Icy not sure how long it'll let me stay on.) "Remus" Nova called in a panic. Remus ran over to Nova. "Are you O.K?" he asked, worried. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:33, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs